


𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝙸 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐

by Lemonsgetbored2



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gaslighting, Grooming, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsgetbored2/pseuds/Lemonsgetbored2
Summary: For one. This is a Non-Con story. AND Tombur. So this will be an Au (ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE I KNOW THIS ISNT WHO HE ACTUALLY IS!!!) Where Wilbur is a preditor.For two. English isn't my first language. I am French 🇫🇷. Most people I know on here are from America, so my time zone is also very different.For three. I've mostly watched Wilburs videos and streams. Most of MCYT I don't know as much about.And now
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

Tw// dissociation 

"Tomas? Tommy?" Mrs. Hoffman said having to raise her voice to get the blond to pay attention. 

"Oh!- uh yes?" Tommy said as he snapped out of his daze. He didn't even realize his eyes had locked onto his desk, how long had he been spaced out?

"You have to turn your camera on if youre not gonna pay attention." She said with a stern tone in her voice, she was growing increasingly tired of the usually loud kid not paying attention.

"Oh..ok sorry Ma'm," Tommy said as he learned and reached up to turn on his camera noticing the faint blood and picked off skin tracing along the thumbnail he had trimmed down by chewing. He turned on his camera trying to not think about how much his thumbs were hurting the more aware he became of the picking, fidgeting, and scratching he's done. 

He just felt his eyes slowly start to track down to his desk. His tooth began to slowly reach the front of his bottom lip as he started to chew out of automated response. 

"Ok. Today we are going to go over 5-1. We are going over polynomials. So get out your noᵗᵉˢ ᵗᵒᵈᵃʸ..." Her words started to become more and more muffled more...distant...

Much like her voice, Tommy could feel his own mind grow more and more muffled and distant. Felt as though the boy was floating away from his chair. Away from his room. Away from himself.

Before the distance could grow too strong Tommy was snapped out of it once again by a 'Ding' which sounded faint to him but fairly present to the rest of the class.

"Thomas I know youre at home. But please stay off your phone." She snapped in response to Tommy's phone.

"Yeah sorry..." Tommy said, is his newly found soft and slow voice that he's been speaking in contrast to his loud and hyper tone. 

Tommy slid his phone down to his lap and opened it and checked the message that disturbed everyone. 

Aaron: Mate u good?

Tommy placed at the zoom class seeing Aaron sitting taking times. He gave a worried look wondering why They'd ask that out of nowhere.

Tommy: Yeah? Why?

Tommy looked at the Zoom call as he saw arrow look down at his lap to check the text. "Alice, off the Phone!" Mrs. Hoffman said calling out Arron's birthname to scold. 

Arron just nodded and looked right back doen at his phone the second she turned away from the screen.

Arron: ur like off in space rn

Arron: have been for a minyt

Arron: Minit

Arron: FUCK

Arron: minute

Tommy: finally got it dude

Arron: shut up man

Aaron: anyways. What's been up with u??

Tommy: nothing. Only got like two hours of sleep.

That's the excuse he used. Hey, maybe it's not an excuse maybe it's the truth. It's not like anything bad happened right?

Well...

Word count 494


	2. Im not a child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "𝙸 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚛𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛. 𝚄𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚒 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐"

From this point forward. The story takes place a year before the first chapter. And some twitch moments I will be making up because it just feels weird using all real ones since this is an Au)

"Not Toooommy." The older brunette spoke with heavy hits of sarcasm, feeling himself start to smile knowing the extracted reaction that was about to follow his remark.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WILBUR!" As if on Que the routy blond spoke making those the first words he spoke joining the call. 

Wilbur laughed and let his smirk spread across his face. "Nooot Tooommy." He persisted finding it both cute and funny to rile the teen up. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'not Tommy' YOU KNOW YOUR VIEWS SPIKE WHEN IM ON YOUR STREAMS. I MAKE YOU FAMOUS" Tommy said laughing at his own joke...as he should. He knew what he spoke was true. People liked it when they streamed together.

Wilbur let out a fake gasp as he tried to keep his smile down, he loved the borderline cackle Tommy gave to his own jokes. 

"EXCUSE ME?! I DONT NEED- I do not need a fucking child to get views!" Wilbur said through laughter. He could barely remember what game they were even supposed to be playing, he just wanted to keep doing bits with Tommy.

"I AM NOT A CHILD. I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW!" Tommy said. Tommy was enjoying the laughs of everyone on the call, Wilbur on the other hand didn't even notice they were there anymore. 

"Ok bud," Wilbur said chuckling at his defensiveness, it was music to his ears. "Anyways. Among us!" Fundy called pulling away from the bit to continue with the game. 

"Tommy IF I GET IMPOSTER NEXT ROUND I AM KILLING YOU FIRST"

"IT WAS WORTH IT SEEING HIM SNAP IN HALF"

"You really are messed up Wilbur"

"SHUT UP BIG MAN YOURE SO FUCKING STUPID"

They some hoe always end up in the same bit throughout the stream like they usually do when around each other.

"It's not that you don't wanna talk to me it's that you wanna end stream" Tommy said correctly as he sat alone in the call woth Wilbur, who already had ended his stream.

Wilbur let out an honest chuckle and smile as he ended his stream. "Yeah, I guess youre right." He said with another chuckle, finding himself chuckling a lot when talking to Tommy. He hoped Tommy wanted to stay and talk for just a little bit longer.

"Good stream big man," Tommy said smiling. He did enjoy talking to Wilbur. He looked up to the man, idolized him if you will. 

"You know, what you said at the beginning is true. My views go up a shit ton when youre around." Wilbur said sweetly. He wished he could see his face rn...he always wished that.

"See!? I told you im so smart!" He laughed to his own joke like usual. Wilbur laughed back, but his town was different, it was lower than usual. 

"I mean it makes sense. When youre around my streams are just better in general. Youre really funny Tommy, you know that." Wilbur said in a low genuine tone as he spoke to the boy. 

"...Jesus Wilbur youre actually being nice to me," Tommy said with a chuckle, Wilbur was nice on occasion but it still caught him off guard each time it happened. 

"Well yeah. You deserve it man trust me. You being cute helps." He said leaving before Tommy could respond, Tommy just kinda sat there for a second not knowing how to respond even if h could. 

Wilbur has done that before, suddenly flirted with the blonde when no one else was around. Tommy always wondered why.

Step one. Gain trust/make Tommy feel special.

"Cute...he called me cute yesterday..." Tommy thought to himself. He looked down at his feet as he sat at the end of his bed. The bottom of his foot slowly started to touch the ground. He had to get up and get up here soon. 

Both of his parents were going to be gone for the most days, Tommy was 15, he could handle being home alone for 4 hours, but both him and Wilbur agreed it would make a great excuse for Wilbur to be able to come over. 

Tommy felt himself perk up when he heard the door open. Seeing Wilbur's face brought a wave of energy to him. He felt the way he did when he sat doen to stream like he was going to have fun with a friend. 

Wilbur looked at Tommy suppressing his smirk from spreading across his face. Tommy's mom popped her head in and smiled. "Ok, so now that Wilburs here, we were waiting for him, now we might be late. So be good. Bye loves you." His mom said before rushing off. 

Wilbur watched his mom leave once he was sure the woman was gone he went in and gave Tommy a hug, he knelt doen ever so slightly as he wrapped his arms around the boy.

Tommy was caught off guard but responded by mirroring the man's actions and hugging him. "It's been so long since I was able to see you in person." Will but said with a chuckle as he slowly pulled away from Tommy. He didn't want to pull away, he liked having the boy close.

Tommy chuckle and back up a bit once the hug ended. "I know. It was going so well too." Tommy said chuckling as he went to sit right back down on his bed. 

Wilbur sat down on the bed with him. "Shut up you stupid child." He said as he laughed Tommy off as he leaned back against the wall. "I will have you know I am a big man a very much not a child," Tommy said as he leaned his back against his headboard.  
This was gonna be a good day.

Throughout the day they had ended up hanging out on the couch. Reason? "Easy to raid your kitchen," Wilbur said with a chuckle. "Can't you like not to taste anything?" Tommy said back.

"Yeah...still gotta eat." He responded with a chuckle as he leaned against the couch. 

Tommy felt his phone ding and looked down to see you next to him feeling a small smile reach his face.

Aaron: hey loser. 

Wilbur raised an eyebrow seeing Tommy smile at someone texting me. "Who ya talking to?" He asked with a chuckle. "Your girlfriend?" He added to tease.

Tommy: What do you want bitch? 

"No, he's a boy," Tommy said rolling his eyes at Willburs comment. He chuckled before he spike. "Boyfriend works too." He said.

"I'm not gay Wilbur, I love women very much." Tommy chuckled as he shook his head and looked at his phone as Wilbur debated saying something.

Arron: now youre bullying me. How could you? 🥺🥺

Tommy: SHUT UP. 

Aaron: but no, im just bored as fuck and wanted to talk to you.

Tommy chuckled and let a smile fall on his face as Aaron texted him. Wilbur got slightly jealous of whoever was making Tommy chuckle and smile but tried to ignore it. 

"You know I love women a lot too, but I've bad boyfriends," Wilbur said after deciding it was a good decision. Tommy went to laugh for a second before it hit him. "Did you just come out to me?" He said with a small chuckle out of surprise. 

Wilbur managed to get Tommy's attention as he put his phone back into his pocket. Wilbur nodded as he spoke a very nonchalant "yeah. Not a big deal really." He said with a chuckle. "If you say so..." Tommy said he felt kinda awkward since he didn't know how to respond. 

"But no. Who are you talking to?" Wilbur said. As he raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Tommy rolled his eyes. "Just my friend Aaron," Tommy said as he sat up getting his phone back out.

Tommy: ew 

Aaron: WOOOOOW. I hate u so fucking much ya know.

Wilbur watched Tommy smile every time this Aaron person texted him. On one hand, it made Wilbur feel deep jealousy. But on the other, if Tommy had feelings for a boy that was a good sign for him. 

After a second of Tommy texting, Aaron Wilbur leaned back against the couch and huffed. "We still have two hours together. I wanna do something." Wilbur said with boredom and a slight whine. 

"Kinda tempted to stream," Tommy said with a smile as he got up knowing Wilbur would agree. 

Wilbur chuckled and nodded. "That sounds fun."

Word: 1,462  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello !!

Ok, few things. For one in this Au, Wilbur lives close to Tommy. 

For two. I was wondering if the 'action' should start in the next chapter?


	3. ...im overthinking things...

Tw// nothing graphic happened yet. Just know undertones of it are throughout so be cautious. 

"Good stream good stream, even though you called me a stupid man baby for a solid 10 minutes." Wilbur chuckled out as he spoke directly to Tommy. 

"Well, I didn't lie Wilbur." Tommy chuckled right back at him. He saw people gradually leave...except for Wilbur.

"That is not true you little fucking Gremlin child!" Wilbur said as he leaned back in his chair and placed around the office and at that stupid clock on the wall, trying to determine the time but giving up before looking at his phone. 

"SHUT UP," Tommy said getting a rise out of the both of them. "I sh-" the younger boy was about to start speaking before Wilbur spoke up over him. "Since it's still pretty early I was wondering if I could come over...like if you don't think it'd be weird.." Wilbur said in a tone shier than on average. 

Tommy raised an eyebrow feeling slightly caught off guard by his request. "I mean...i would have to ask my parents...and my parents like you so I don't see the issue..." The boy said letting a smile shine across his face. "

"Well tell me what they say," Wilbur said in excitement. Talking to Tommy almost made him feel like a teen again but without all the embarrassing and awkward moments. Just the feeling of being young and alive. 

Wilbur kept his eyes at his keyboard as his finger slowly began to tap on his wooden desk moving from his pinky progressing to his pointer one by one as he kept a patter in hid movements as he waited for the boy to come back. 

"Mum!" He could hear in the distance. Wilbur did his best to fight his smirk from forming, damn did he find this boy cute. He didn't know if he should go back to shaking those thoughts away or embrace them. 

"She says that's ok, they are gonna start making dinner soon if youre hungry," Tommy said with a bright smile feeling his childish excitement growing. He loved it when Wilbur came over, he saw him as a big brother. 

"Oh fuck yeah." Wilbur chuckled out as he got up and turned off his computer after ending his call with the boy. 

Didn't take the man too long to get there. It was a quick drive before he arrived at the door of the boy and his family. He had only gotten a knock and a half in when a energized Tommy opened the door as if he was sitting by waiting for the man. 

Wilbur glanced around the house not seeing the boy's parents in the mudroom or his sight. So he went in to hug the blonde as he spoke. "Hey, Wil- oh it's a hug day." He said as felt the taller man's arms wrap around his waist.

Tommy didn't hesitate to hug back, why would he? One thing that raised a small amount of hesitation was how low his back. And the slow pace his arms moved ad he pulled away slightly cupping his hips as he did.

Tommy just smiled up at his friend not even making a mental note of it, everyone hugs in different ways. "It always is with you dude!" Wilbur said. Tommy felt himself make a little bit of a giggle as he said that which was kinda confusing. "Ew. Not sweet Wilbur." Tommy said as he made his way out of the mudroom.

Wilbur just laughed as he followed the blonde out he smiles as he looked around the familiar house seeing Tommy's mom cooking in the kitchen. Wilbur smiled and waved to her. "Hello m..ma'am." He said having to stop himself from calling her Mother innit like he normally did. 

"Hello Will!" She flashed him a smile as she looked at him. She really did trust this man with her son. All she saw was the same as Tommy saw. A brother relationship between the two. That's what Wilbur was presenting to them. 

"I know you just walked in but may I ask for a favor?" She asked. Wilbur nodded always happy to help. He went up to her slightly closer to listen to her favor with a smile. "Starting Saturday, a coworker of mine is having a wedding, I wanna bring Toms dad, but Tom doesn't want to go. So do you think you could stick around for a night or two woth tom?" She asked.

'Perfect' Wilbur thought, feeling a giddy excitement fill him at the thought of being alone with him for so long. "I shouldn't be busy. I would love to watch him." Wilbur said trying not to show too much excitement not wanting to scare her away from this. 

Tommy smiled as he looked upstairs. Wilbur took note of the boy's body language and started to walk towards him and follow him upstairs to hang out. 

Wilbur was still thinking about planning this weekend, what all he wanted to do with the boy, how far he wanted to go with the boy. He tried to suppress his excitement as he looked over at the boy. 

"Did your mom tell you im watching you this weekend?" Wilbur asked with a chuckle. "No, I don't even see why I need someone to babysit me," Tommy said with a shrug as he leaned back on the bed. 

"Because youre a little child Tommy." Wilbur teased as he looked the boy up and down. "I am a very big man Wilbur!" He yelled making the man laughed as he came by and sank himself into the bed next to him. 

He looked at the brunette sitting next to him and gave a kinda awkward smile wondering if he should move over slightly seeing as they were hip to hip. 

"Awwweee tooommmy. Don't wanna be seen as a child." Wilbur chuckled as continued to tease him. "It's because im, not one. I am a big man, and I get a lot of women to. They love me." Tommy laughed along.

"Ok, Tommy." The man said in a sarcastic tone. "You don't even seem like you've never kissed anyone before." He added. Wilbur felt himself glance at Tommy's lips as he spoke. 

"Shut up will!" Tommy yelled back at him feeling kinda embarrassed talking about stuff like this. 

"Wait really?" Wilbur said nudging his shoulder with his own as he chuckled a bit. "Well, I've only really kissed one girl..." Tommy said rubbing his arm a bit.

"Damn I was joking. A kid that looks like you, and is as funny as you. I assumed you would have been with more people than that." Wilbur said smiling down at the boy.

"Jeez...you really think that about me?" Tommy said looking up at him and letting out an honest chuckle feeling his face get a bit got as he spoke.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Wilbur said as he put a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Trust me, Tommy, if I was your age I would all over you," Wilbur said as he glanced up and down at him. 

"W-oh..." Tommy said honestly is a state of utter surprise. "I want to expect you to say that," He said glancing down at his lap for a second. His eyes quickly darting back to the man as he felt his hand move to his back as he started to rub his back gently. 

Tommy felt his teeth comment to his bottom lip as he gave a small nervous chuckle. "I mean it's true. When you talk about how great you are, you don't have to play it off as a joke. It's just true bro." Wilbur said stopping himself from moving his hand any lower. 

Wilbur kinda pushed back and scooted away as he heard footsteps. Tommy felt almost relieved when Wilbur pulled away. I don't mind being close to the man, things just felt off. 

He was probably overthinking things...

"THOMAS. IS WILL ALMOST HERE?" Toms's mum called from downstairs as she looked at the clock. She fixed her hair as she got ready to leave. "HE SAID HE'S ON HIS WAY," Tommy replied as he opened his door to check downstairs. He saw his dad going to answer the door for Wilbur.

Tommy zoomed down the stairs kinda excited for this weekend. Could just is him and Wilbur. And that was good...right?

Wilbur walked in and smiled at Tommy's patents as they handed him money. Tommy's dad found it a little weird that one of his son's best friends was a grown man but didn't see the need of looking into it too much. 

Wilbur set his bag of clothes on the couch as Tommy's mum showed Wilbur to the room he'd be sleeping in. Wilbur smiled and nodded knowing he'd have different intentions of where he'd sleep. 

"Goodbye, tom. Love you be good." Tommy's mum. Said as she began to leave. Wilbur as usual waited for the parents to be out of sight before h turned his attention to Tommy, almost as if it was routine.

"What a loser to be hanging out with a child all weekend," Tommy said with a chuckle as he looked up at the man. Wilbur rolled his eyes as he pushed Tommy jokingly. 

Tommy chuckled as he pushed back. Wilbur pressed hip to him with the bit as they began to push at each other both enjoying themselves. 

Wilbur loved the side of him, Tommy brought out. He could have plenty of fun just weakly wrestling one of his friends. 

The man let out a laugh as he pushed Tommy one last time before Tommy stumbled back.

"Fuck yeah! I just beat that child." He said as he laughed at Tommy, who let out of screeches laugh. "I think you should change your wording big man," Tommy said. 

Wilbur Rolled his eyed as he began to walk downstairs with Tommy. "Have you eaten anything?" Wilbur asked raised his eyebrow at the blonde. 

Tommy shook his head. "No, not yet. I mean it's kinda early, and I usually don't eat in the morning." He said. "Well lucky for you, I am hungry as shit so im gonna make a pizza or something," Wilbur said ad he opened the freezer to see if they had anything early to best up.

Tommy went and sat on the couch separating himself from Wilbur for a second. He looked doen at his phone smiling at who texted him.

Arron: Hey twink. 

Aaron: just wanted to send this have a good day.

Tommy: WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU CALL ME A TWINK.

Aaron: literally shut up. 

Aaron: you just are a twink, accept it.

Tommy chuckled as he read what Aaron sent. Like the other day, it had hit Tommy that he had feelings for his friend. He always felt the world get brighter even from just a text from Aaron. 

Tommy: you shut up bitch.

Tommy: I am not a twink. Im whatever the opposite is. 

Aaron: ok bud. 

Aaron: also HOW FUCKING DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH.

Tommy: im just calling what I see.

Tommy looked up at Wilbur with a raised eyebrow catching the man just kinda staring. "Who ya talking to? Wait wait let me guess, im trying to remember his name...like Eric?" Wilbur said with a smile, he liked seeing Tommy smile, just hated that it was directed at someone else

"Close dickhead. His name Aaron." Tommy said as he put his phone down a bit, making Wilbur smile. He wanted this boy's full attention this weekend. 

"Ah, my bad," Wilbur said as he looked Tommy up and down. "The way you smile at your phone, im gonna call him your boyfriend," Wilbur said ad he leaned back chuckling. 

"Dont say that dickhead." Tommy yelled. Wilbur chuckled and shook his head. "Why not?" Wilbur asked. "Because...and you can't make fun of me. But I kinda like him." Tommy said crossing his arms and sink in into the couch. 

"Dude...why would I make fun of you for that?" Wilbur said. 'Youre going to have forgotten about him by the time im gone.' Wilbur thought I'd he started to walk out there with the pizza for them to split.

"I don't know you make fun of me for everything." Tommy chuckled as he grabbed his plate. "True. But that's because of youre a gremlin child. I legally have to." He shrugged as he ate. 

"But if it's something like this I won't make fun of you," Wilbur said with smile.

"Thanks," Tommy said as he looked at his lap feeling a level of comfort talking to Wilbur. "I haven't thought about it in general," Tommy said with a shrug.

Wilbur just nodded giving the boy room to speak. "Like, I had a huge crush on him in year 9, then he came out to me as Aaron...i don't know if I actually lost feelings or if I just forced myself to..." Tommy said as he shrugged.

"Oh. Have you ever felt this way about other guys or just him?" Will asked ad he ate. "Well, no I don't think so, well I've found guys attractive before but I just never really thought about it," Tommy said.

"Either way. Do you know how Arron feels about you?" Wilbur said hoping he got the boy's name right. "Im pretty sure it's not the same..." Tommy said shrugging. "As I know he didn't like me back then and I don't think much changed.". Tommy said.

Wilbur let out a sigh and place a hand on his should. "Sorry. But when it comes to this, just let things work out naturally, like don't chance after him it might scare him off." Will said giving half-ass advice to keep away from the boy.

"That's probably for the best," Tommy said with a sigh as he ate. He liked having a conversation about these things. He was glad he had someone like Wilbur he could trust. 

"I have something to relieve stress. I was gonna keep it for myself but I think it would be more polite to share." Wilbur said as he grabbed his bag on the way to put their plates away.

Tommy raised an eyebrow as he saw Wilbur grab out a bag and two pipe looking things. 

"Wh...oh," Tommy said his eyes getting a bit wide when it settled what he pulled out. "I didn't know toy smoked will," Tommy said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah. Not that much though." He brought the weed and the two bowls to the couch and sat doen. "I can pack you a bowl if you wanna try it out," Wilbur said. 

Tommy looked down at his hands considering it. "My mom would kill me if I did." He said through nervousness.

"How would she know?" Wilbur asked as he raised an eyebrow. And smirked before speaking.

"You can keep a secret Tommy...right?"

Word: 2,525

~~~~~~~

Sorry for the long ass wait. I have the next to chapters planned out, so they should be out soon!

Thanks for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also put this story on Wattpad. Using @ Lemonsgetbored2


	4. Should have said no

Tw// big time. 

"You can keep a secret Tommy...right?" Wilbur said, his voice was lower than normal, almost didn't sound like himself. 

Tommy connected his hands and played with his fingers. "Ummm. Yeah. I don't see why not?" A nervous chuckle followed his words. 

Tommy glanced at the man up and down examining, he felt so nervous but couldn't pin down why he was this nervous as he watched the manpack the plant into the front of the bowl.

Wilbur extended his arm out to give the boy the bowl, Tommy expected, and took it. Wilbur chuckled finding it cute that Tommy's movements were so stiff and unsure. 

He handed the blonde a lighter which Tommy took and tried to light but failed. "Shit..." Tommy said quietly and laughed nervously. "Jesus. Do you not know how to light a lighter?" Wilbur laughed out. He ruffled his blonde hair a bit before taking the lighter back lighting the bowl for him.

"I never needed to..." Tommy said feeling kinda embraced that Wilbur had to do this for him. He didn't seem to think much of it though as he lit his own bowl and started to smoke. Tommy just nervously followed his actions and took a huff. Both of them imedently coughing, the boy haking much more than the man.

Wilbur patted Tommy's back as he coughed. "The first hit is always the worse one. It gets easier." He said as he smiled at Tommy's coughing fit calmed down.

Tommy was still shaky. Everything felt so quiet and slow, he hoped this would work in calming him down. Wilbur had already taken his next hit as Tommy moved to take his.

As Wilbur promised after a few hits it became more routine and less nerve-racking. Tommy slowly felt himself get more relaxed and slightly floaty. And even more talkative.

"You know, im really happy you came over big man. None of my friends live close to me so im really just sat around bored most of the time." The boy said as he leaned back. Wilbur smiled brightly. "Im happy to be here to Tommy." He said kinda leaning towards Wilbur.

As the hour went on Tommy continued to ramble about funny stories he had about his IRL friends. 

Wilbur was getting more and more close to the boy. Tommy didn't think much of it. 

Wilbur had stopped smoking but had Tommy go on smoking. Tommy didn't think much of it.

Wilbur just chuckled as Tommy said. "I don't think smoking that whole bowl was smart Will" but Tommy didn't think much of it. 

Tommy kinda felt as though he was one with the couch. "Yeah, you probably had a little too much. But you'll be fine." Wilbur said as he put the bag and the bowls back into his bag. 

Wilbur had managed to get really close to Tommy. So he didn't have to move much when he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders. Tommy kinda jumped but just smiled and slowly sunk into Wilbur feeling really calm. Just two friends being comfortable enough to do this.

Two fr- Tommy was thinking before he felt Wilburs hand under his chin as he tilted Tommy's head up towards Wilbur. 

Before Tommy could say anything or even make a sound he felt the brunette's lips connect to his. Tommy's eyes widened as he pushed Wilbur away.

"W-Will WHAT THE FUCK!" Tommy yelled out as his back hit the arm of the couch. The man put his hand on the inside of Tommy's thigh and gave a light squeeze. "Im not gonna hurt you, Tommy. But this something I've wanted to do for a while." He said smirking down at him as he cupped his crotch.

"Well, I don't kn-" Tommy started before he felt Will kiss him again. Tommy went to push away from him but he felt really week. "Come on Tommy. I think you'll enjoy it..." Wilbur said almost pleading as he started to kiss down the boy's jaw as he made his way to his neck.

Tommy felt himself start to get hard. "I can tell you want to Tommy. Besides, a bit of experimenting will probably be good for you." Wilbur added

Tommy shook his head. "I-i never did anything like this before im not sure if this is the time." He said struggling against the man above him. Why was someone he considered a friend, hell a brother doing this to him right now?

"It'll be fine Tommy," Wilbur said dismissing everything Tommy said. Wilbur started to unzip the boy's pants and smirked as he slowly pulled his pants doen to his ankles as he disconnected his lips and teeth from his neck.

Tommy felt like screaming and kicked at him to get off but he almost felt frozen in place. He felt Wilburs hand cup his dick through the fabric of his boxers. 

"See? Youre already pretty heard. I'll be nice and help you out with it." Wilbur purred in the boy's ear. Tommy bit down hard on his lip feeling a small sting.

Small tears started to fall from his eyes as he felt his shirt slip up over his head and his arms. "Awe Tommy. There really is no reason to be crying." He said a slight growl coming out of his mouth at the end. 

He slowly started to put small kisses on his pale chest as he began to move down his stomach. Wilbur had thought about this moment for so long and he finally got to act it out. 

"S-s" Tommy coudlnt even get his words out he was shaking so hard. He just put his hands over his eyes as he started to cry. 

Wilbur wrapped his fingers around his boxers around the waistband of the boy's boxers before pulling them down taking his pants all the way down leaving Tommy completely naked. 

Wilbur pulled away a bit. He saw Tommy had his eyes covered so he pulled his bone out as fast as he can. He then took a picture of the hard boy under him. 

He smirked and put his phone away as he knelt down and to his dick. He wrapped his hand around it and started to rub him quickly. "You've touched yourself before right?" Wilbur asked woth a chuckle. Tommy just nodded. He wanted this to be over. He hated his body for enjoying his touch. 

The man chuckled and smirked as he brought head down and brought his mouth down onto half of the boy. Tommy let out a small whine of pleasure as he felt the man's lips wrapped tightly around his base. 

Wilbur used his tongue to swirl around the boy's cock as he bobbed his head up and down. He took note of how it twitched when he connected with the vain. 

Tommy bucked his hips and grabbed the couch on instinct. He definitely wasn't used to this much pleasure, it was almost overwhelming.

He looked down at the top of the brunette's head as he bobbed up and down his dick. 

Tommy felt like he should yell at him to get off and to push his head away. He really didn't think this was ok, and he doesn't even want to. 

"I already let it get this far. And it's feeling good. So do I really have the right to say no?" Tommy thought as he looked doen at Wilbur.

He felt a fimaillir knot growling in his stomach. He gripped the couch harder as he let his head fall back he bundled his hips one last time as he came in the man's mouth. "S-sorry!" Tommy said, he didn't know why he just felt a pool of guilt at his actions.

Wilbur pulled up away from the boy and spit out the cum then turned to the boy again. "you don't have to be sorry." He said as he cupped Tommy's cheek and let his thumb slide across his wet cheek. 

Tommy let out a small hiccup as he looked up at this man with fear. There were so many thoughts running in his head. "Your turn buddy." Wilbur purred as he sat Tommy so they were sitting next to each other. 

Wilbur pressed his hand flat on the back of the boy and pulled him in for another kiss. He smirked into this kiss loving the taste of this boy. Tommy didn't kiss back but he also didn't push him away. He had just kinda excepted that this is happening at this point. 

Wilbur contuied to kiss Tommy as deep as he could before he stepped to unbuckle and unzip his pants. He pulled away for a second to take them completely. Tommy looked at the stairs considering taking a break for it, locking himself in the room.

Wilbur went to push Tommy's head down to the man's now exposed member. Tommy kept his head in place and shook wildly. "Oh, so you wanna do something different?" He let out a low evil chuckle. He went to grab his bag.

Tommy went to move but was still almost paralyzed as he thought about what was happening. He saw Wilbur holding a bottle and before he could even process what was in the bottle he was flipped onto his stomach. 

The boy heard a low chuckle from behind then something weirdly cold press against his hole. Tommy bit his lip and made a slight whimper. 

He let out a loud hiss as Wilbur slid his long bony middle finger into the back of Tommy. The blonde shook his head and tried his best to block out what was happening around him. 

Wilbur smirked at the sight underneath him as he started to thrust his finger. He soon added his ring finder and began to thrust and scissor as he watched the boy squirm at the intruders.

Tommy let out whines and squeaks, he's never felt more helpless. He didn't even feel like he could blame the man above him, he could only thing to be mad at himself. 

Wilbur kept stretching and going until he heard a moan come out of the crying boy. "Is that the spot baby boy?" Wilbur leaned in and whispered in his ear. 

Tommy just cried a bit harder not even bothering to answer. Letting out a small sigh of relief as he felt wilbur remove his fingers. He wasn't too happy when he had his hands wrap around his hips and pull his ass up into the air.

Tommy closed his eyes knowing what was coming. Wilbur applied a little bit of lube, wanting this to be the least painful it could. Rolling the condom on before He lined his cock up to the young boy's hole before he slowly slipped in. A deep groan escaped his chest as he pushed the tip in the boy.

"Fuck youre so tight..." He groaned before slowly started to move deeper and deeper in the boy. Tommy dug his teeth into his bottom lip so hard he was drawing blood.

He let out a slur of hiccup sobs and moans as he felt the man's cock just dig further and faster as wilbur began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. "Holy shit Tommy you feel so fucking good." He moaned out as he kept pounding. 

Tommy scratched at the couch as he sobbed. He felt utterly sick to his stomach at the feeling, the knowing it was happening, the knowing his friend was doing it. He felt gross.

Wilbur let out grunts and groans as he smacked Tommy's ass getting into the rhythm of things pounding into the boy. He ran his hands through his blonde hair and gripped pulling his head back slightly as he pounding.

Tommy moaned at the pulling feeling disgusted with himself. He squeezed his eyes as tight as he could focussing on his eyelids. 

He slowly began to hear his own moans fade off, the feeling of the couch beneath him get more distant, the man behind him become less prominent in the forefront of his mind.

Tommy felt as though he was floating away. He was finally able to detach himself from his fucking nightmare he was trapped in. 

He contuied to dissociate as the man worked him from behind. Wilbur didn't even notice the boy's movements met more loose and his sounds begin to get more muffled. He was just consumed with pleasure. 

It was a solid 5 minutes before Tommy was snapped back into reality by a rough pull to his hair and wilbur speaking. "Im so fucking close!" He groaned in the boy's ear.

Tommy whined as he became aware of his surroundings again. It felt as though time had snapped forward. He felt a wave of all the pain and slight pleasure wash through him. Tommy felt like he was gonna throw up. 

Wilbur let out a loud groan as he began to cum deep inside the boy. He leaned forward and rested, he was panting as he pulled out. He looked down at the boy only feeling a pinch of guilt. 

Tommy slumped forward as he cried just wanting to curl up and sob. Wilbur got up off the couch and pulled up his pants after throwing away his condom. He handed the biy his clothes and as he began to speak. 

"Im sorry Wilbur..." Tommy said. Wilbur just leaned forward and kissed Tommy sweetly, getting a kiss back for the first time. "You don't need to feel sorry. And thank you for this. Can't wait to do it again." He said woth a small chuckle at the end. 

Tommy just shakily sat up and started to get dressed in his clothes. He felt gross wearing them. He just wanted to take a shower and throw these clothes away. "M-may I take a shower?" Tommy asked feeling awfully meek and small after what just happened. 

"You don't have to ask to do that Tommy," Wilbur said ruffling his blonde hair again. Tommy quickly got up and went to his room to go get clothes before hopping in the slower. 

Tommy sat in front of the showerhead as water ran down his body. 

Tommy just slowly started to sink down onto the tub floor putting his knees to his chest and his forhead to the top of his knees. 

He thought he was gonna cry.

But he just sat in his own disgust.

Word: 2417

~~~~~~~~

Jesus, I am so sorry for my ass smut writing. I am not good what so ever.

Im also just sorry in general haha. 

Anyways. Thanks for reading queers.


End file.
